Stay With Me
by Pink Nightmare11012
Summary: Sasuke dibuat sadar oleh Hinata tentang perasaan bencinya pada Konoha, mereka pun menjadi sahabat, tetapi ayah Hinata tidak menyukai persahabatan mereka dan saat Sasuke datang kerumah Hinata, Hizashi membuat Sasuke sekarat dengan pukulan suci. Sasuke tidak melawan, karena menghargainya tetapi ada alasan lain. Apakah itu?/RnR, please? DLDR! for SHDL 2013 :D


**Title: **Stay With Me

**Pair: **Sasuke U. & Hinata H.

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance & Friendship

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary: **Sasuke dibuat sadar oleh Hinata tentang perasaan bencinya pada Konoha, mereka pun menjadi sahabat, tetapi ayah Hinata tidak menyukai persahabatan mereka dan saat Sasuke datang kerumah Hinata, Hizashi membuat Sasuke sekarat dengan pukulan suci. Sasuke tidak melawan, karena menghargainya tetapi ada alasan lain. Apakah itu?/RnR, please? DLDR!

**Warning: **OOC, alur kecepetan, Typo(s), Canon, etc.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**~ For SasuHina Days Love 2013 ~ **

* * *

Konoha terlihat begitu cerah hari ini sama seperti perasaan Sasuke kali ini, dia tidak tau kenapa tetapi ia merasakannya untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya. Sasuke berencana untuk mengunjungi Hinata dirumahnya, kenapa bisa begitu? Sekarang mereka adalah sahabat ya, itu semua karena Hinata telah menyadarkan diri Sasuke, kalau cara dia membalas perbuatan Itachi adalah salah, itulah kenapa ia berada di Konoha sekarang.

Dia telah memasuki perumahan para klan Hyuga, dia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, banyak sekali penduduk yang tengah berbisik sepertinya mereka berbisik tentang dirinya, tak apa Sasuke wajar saja jika mereka membicarakanmu karena kau pernah menjadi buronan dan menjadi penjahat desa juga mengkhianati desa ini. Dia berusaha untuk tetap fokus berjalan dan menghadap ke depan dan jika ada yang ketakutan melihatnya, dia berusaha untuk tersenyum walau itu hanyalah senyum palsu.

Dia pun sampai di depan rumah Hinata, dia pun masuk kedalam pekarangan rumah sahabatnya itu untuk mengajaknya berlatih bersama dan tanpa perlu repot-repot memanggilnya ternyata gadis itu tengah menyirami bunga-bunga yang berada di depan rumahnya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat ceria dan serius sampai tak menyadari kehadiran sang Uchiha itu.

Sasuke pun menghampiri gadis itu,"Hinata, apa kau sibuk?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata yang tengah menyiram bunga dengan selang air pun terkejut dan selang air itu mengarah ke wajah Sasuke pastinya wajah pria itu tersiram air tetapi Sasuke tetap terlihat tenang.

Hinata langsung melepaskan selang dari tangannya dan mematikan keran air, dia masih terkejut,"A-Anouu... m-maaf, Sasuke-_san_." ucap Hinata begitu gugup, ia takut pria ini akan marah. Tenang Hinata, pria ini bukanlah si labil yang dulu lagi.

Air mengalir ke pipi Sasuke, pria itu berekspresi datar,"Tidak apa-apa. Apa kau sibuk? Kalau tidak, aku ingin mengajakmu berlatih bersama." ujar Sasuke, dia tidak terlihat marah membuat Hinata bernafas lega.

"Aku tidak sibuk, Sasuke-_san. _Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Naruto-_kun _atau mungkin Sakura-_san _saja untuk berlatih? Bukankah mereka satu tim denganmu?" tanya Hinata, dia menatap Sasuke dengan ragu.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Uh-oh, b-baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan ganti baju dulu," Hinata pun membalikkan badannya untuk masuk kedalam rumah, tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat seorang pria yang tengah berdiri menatapnya dengan sangat tajam, Hinaya merasa ketakutan,"A-Ayah..." gumam Hinata.

Hizashi, ayah Hinata pun menghampiri anaknya dan menariknya dengan kuat dan paksa,"Kau ini... dulu si pria _Kyuubi _itu sekarang si pengkhianat desa! Bisakah kau memilih pria yang baik-baik saja?!" bentak Hizashi, dia pun memasukkan Hinata ke dalam rumah dengan paksa. Setelah itu, dia mengunci pintu dan berjalan mengampiri Sasuke dan sampai sekarang, pria itu masih terlihat tenang.

"Ayaaah!" teriak Hinata dari dalam rumah.

Hizashi menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kebencian,"Apa yang kau inginkan, Uchiha? Kau mau membawa lari anakku, hah!?" tanya Hizashi.

"Tidak, Paman. Aku hanya bersahabat dengan Hinata, tidak lebih dan aku tidak memiliki perasaan negatif dengan anak Paman." jawab Sasuke dengan tenang dan sopan.

"Aku tidak perduli, pergi dari sini sekarang juga!" bentak Hizashi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan kediaman Hyuga itu. Dia sempat melirik kebelakang lalu kembali fokus kedepan. Dia tak ingin membuat masalah, dia harus membersihkan nama Uchiha yang menjadi kotor karena dirinya atau mungkin Uchiha yang lain seperti Obito dan Madara.

Hizashi pun membalikkan badan dan masuk kedalam rumah, dia membanting pintu karena begitu kesal dengan anak perempuannya yang satu ini, dia pun menghampiri Hinata,"Hinata... Ayah tak ingin melihatmu bersama dengan pria itu lagi. Dan Ayah takkan membiarkanmu keluar rumah kecuali jika ada panggilan dari Hokage." ujar Hizashi lalu meninggalkan Hinata yang telah menangis.

"Baik, Ayah." tidak tau mau mengatakan apa dan tidak berani melawan ayahnya.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

Sasuke tengah berdiri di atas atap salah satu rumah di komplek Klan Uchiha yang sudah sangat tua itu, dia menatap langit yang biru yang tampak akan mendung itu. Lalu, Sasuke pun menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar derapan kaki menuju kearahnya.

"Hei, Sasuke! Kau terlihat begitu sedih? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto, pria itu menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

"Aku tidak sedih dan tidak ada urusannya denganmu." jawab Sasuke agak ketus.

"Aku mengerti... kau membenciku, kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak," Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis padanya,"mungkin dulu iya, aku membencimu... tetapi membenci itu tidak ada gunanya, tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Aku sudah sadar sekarang." Naruto melongo mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, kenapa dengan pria itu, tidak biasanya dia tersenyum.

"H-Hei? Kau sudah baik sekarang, siapa yang menyadarkanmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Hinata Hyuga, dia yang menyadarkanku." jawab Sasuke lalu dia pun meninggalkan Naruto yang masih melongo di tempat, Sasuke berubah begitu drastis, apa yang dilakukan Hinata padanya. Lalu, Naruto pun menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah rumahnya yang dulu, dia membuka pintu dan melihat para sahabat _taka-_nya yang tengah membersihkan rumah yang sudah sangat berdebu itu. Bukannya malah rapi, rumah itu malah semakin berantakan karena Suigetsu dan Karin yang terus bertengkar, Juugo ingin melerai tetapi Karin malah membentaknya.

Sasuke pun menghela nafas dan menghampiri mereka bertiga, Sasuke merentangkan tangannya dan melerai Karin dan Suigetsu,"Kalian begitu payah dan tak pernah berubah. Aku ingin kalian membereskan rumah selama aku pergi, bukan untuk bertengkar," Karin dan Suigetsu pun terdiam begitupun Juugo yang sedaritadi memang sudah diam."Aku akan pergi lagi... kalian selesaikanlah pekerjaan kalian." Sasuke pun pergi lagi dari rumahnya itu.

"B-Baik, Sasuke!" ketiga orang itu pun langsung bergegas dan membersihkan rumah dengan cepat.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

Sakura baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit, dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya melihat langit yang begitu mendung,"Sepertinya akan hujan... aku harus pulang cepat!" seru Sakura.

"Sakura-_chaaan_!" panggil Naruto berteriak, gadis berambut _pink _itu pun menolehkn kepalanya kebelakang dan melihat seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik berlari kearahnya. Dari caranya pria itu memanggil dirinya sepertinya ada sesuatu yang begitu penting.

"Naruto? Ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat begitu antusias?" tanya Sakura yang terlihat begitu bingung karena pria ini sampai mengatur nafas segala hanya untuk memanggil dirinya.

"Sakura-_chan_, Sasuke... dia... dia..." Naruto terlihat kebingungan untuk menjelaskan hal ini.

Sakura pun segera menarik kerah baju Naruto,"Ada apa dengan Sasuke-_kun, _Naruto!?" kali ini Sakura yang terlihat begitu antusias.

"Aaa... Sakura-_chan, _Sasuke yang sombong dan jarang tersenyum itu tadi tersenyum dan berbicara dengan sangat sopan!" jawab Naruto.

"Hah!? Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia bilang... Hinata menyadarkannya tapi kalau dilihat sepertinya Sasuke mulai menyukai Hinata," ujar Naruto, dia nyengir lebar dihadapan Sakura dan dia pun langsung menurunkan penglihatannya saat melihat Sakura yang menunduk dan berjalan pergi."A-Anoo... Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto pun mengejarnya.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

Malam telah tiba rumah Sasuke telah dibersihkan oleh Karin, Suigetsu dan Juugo. Pria itu tampak tengah bersiap-siap untuk pergi tetapi tidak tau akan pergi kemana, dia terlihat begitu serius sampai-sampai Suigetsu merasa curiga dengan pria Uchiha itu. Setelah itu, dia pun membuka pintu rumah dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Aku akan pergi, kalian jangan kemana-mana." ucap Sasuke, lalu berjalan keluar rumah. Dia akan menemui Hinata untuk membicarakan sesuatu pada gadis itu tetapi perasaanya tidak enak untuk sekarang ini. Dalam sekejap ia pun menghilang dan sampailah ia di tempat tujuannya yaitu perumahan Hyuga, hari sudah malam jadi tidak banyak penduduk yang berada diluar.

Saat Sasuke akan melangkah masuk ke halaman rumah pemimpin Hyuga tiba-tiba seseorang menghadang jalannya, dia pun membungkukkan badan,"Maaf, Sasuke Uchiha. Anda dilarang masuk ke dalam komplek Hyuga dan ini adalah perintah dari Hizashi-_sama._" ucap pria itu.

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara sejenak dengan Hinata, apa tetap tidak boleh?" pria itu mengangguk,"aku tak punya waktu untuk melakukan kekerasan." Sasuke pun melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada perut pria itu dan menendang punggungnya sehingga pria itu pingsan.

"Hei! Beraninya kau memukul dia!" ternyata ada yang memergoki Sasuke, pria penjaga yang lain itu pun menghajar Sasuke dengan mengaktifkan _byakugan_-nya karena dia yakin bahwa Sasuke akan mengaktifkan _sharingan-nya _tetapi dugaan pria itu salah. Sasuke lebih memilih bertarung dengan menggunakan _katana-_nya.

"Kau berani juga, Uchiha!" gumam pria itu dan menghajar Sasuke tetapi ternyata tidak semudah yang pria itu pikirkan, Sasuke sangat ahli dalam menghindar dan menggunakan _katana__. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

Hinata yang tengah duduk melamun di samping jendela tersadar karena mendengar suara keributan di luar rumahnya dan juga ia mendengar Ayahnya yang mengeluh dan membuka pintu dengan keras. Hinata pun juga ikut keluar rumah untuk melihat hal yang terjadi diluar rumah, dia terkejut karena yang dilihatnya adalah Sasuke, pria itu sampai menghajar para pengawal hanya untuk datang kesini? Hinata pun menangis, dia menghampiri mereka semua untuk melerai tetapi tangan Hinata lebih dulu ditarik oleh Hizashi.

"Hinata!? Mau apa kau?" tanya Hizashi yang terlihat marah, dia telah mengaktifkan _byakugan-_nya untuk melawan Sasuke.

"A-Ayah, tolong hentikan... a-aku tak ingin melihat perkelahian ini." pinta Hinata yang sudah menangis dengan deras.

Hizashi pun melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Hinata dan menghapus air mata Hinata,"Kau tak pantas menangis untuk seorang pengkhianat, air matamu lebih berharga dari air mata seorang putri, jadi jangan menangis dan masuklah kedalam rumah. Biar Ayah yang mengurus hal ini." Hizashi pun memaksa Hinata untuk masuk kedalam rumah dan menguncinya. Pria itu menghampiri Sasuke untuk mengusirnya dengan cara kasar karena telah membuat para pengawalnya jatuh.

Sasuke menyadari kehadiran Ayah Hinata tetapi dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, dia hanya diam dan merasakan dirinya terkena pukulan suci dari keluarga Hyuga itu.

"Ugh!" darah keluar dari mulut Sasuke, ia tak ingin mengeluarkan chakra sedikit pun.

"Kau jangan pernah mendekati anakku!" Hizashi terus memberikan pukulan pada Sasuke dengan _byakugan _yang aktif dan itu artinya resikonya akan sangat parah jika terus dibiarkan.

_BRUAAK_!

Hinata menghancurkan pintu dengan pukulannya, awalnya dia ragu untuk keluar rumah karena takut jika Ayahnya akan memarahinya dan mengusirnya dari rumah tetapi dia tidak sanggup mendengar suara kesakitan Sasuke, dia datang kesini untuk menemuinya dan harus merasakan kesakitan lebih dahulu.

Hinata yang merasa sangat marah pun menarik tangan Ayahnya dengan _byakugan _yang sudah aktif,"Ayah hentikan!" teriak Hinata, dia menghempaskan Ayahnya kearah pohon. Dia menoleh kearah Sasuke yang sudah ambruk dan penuh luka tersebut."S-Sasuke-_san, _maafkan aku." Hinata pun menangis dan meratapi Sasuke yang memejamkan mata.

"Hinata! Beraninya kau melawan Ayah!" bentak Hizashi.

"Bukankah Ayah senang, jika aku dapat mengalahkan Ayah? Dan itu berarti aku bisa memimpin klan dan Ayah bisa memercayaiku." ucap Hinata.

Hizashi pun terdiam, pria yang sudah cukup tua itu pun masuk kedalam rumah tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Hinata. Pria itu menutup pintu dengan keras, Hinata sempat terkejut tetapi dia kembali meratapi Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_san_..."

"Ukh!" Sasuke terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah, dia membuka mata perlahan dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Hinata,"kau hebat, Hinata, walaupun tadi... aku terlihat tidak sadarkan diri... tetapi aku dapat mendengar semuanya. Aku merasa kagum bahwa kau... bisa mengalahkan Ayahmu." ujar Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_san... _jangan banyak bicara, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit," ucap Hinata, dia pun menuntun Sasuke untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Sebenarnya rumah sakit cukup jauh dari sini dan Hinata takut Sasuke akan kehilangan banyak darah,"Sasuke-_san, _apa kau masih kuat?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja. Aku adalah seorang pria... dan tidak seharusnya kau melindungiku." gumam Sasuke.

"Kenapa Sasuke-_san _tidak melawan tadi? Ayahku sudah keterlaluan padamu, tidak ada salahnya jika kau melawan untuk membela diri." ucap Hinata, dia merasa bersalah untuk hal itu karena dia adalah anaknya.

"Paman Hizashi adalah Ayahmu, aku tidak melawan karena itu. Aku takut kau merasa kecewa dan tidak mau berteman denganku lagi, jika sudah menggunakan jutsu aku mungkin tak bisa mengendalikan diri." ujar Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_san... _orang-orang mengatakan bahwa kau adalah pria yang jahat, ternyata itu semua salah." ucap Hinata, dia masih menuntun Sasuke untuk menuju ke rumah sakit.

"Ya, dulunya aku memang jahat, yang kupikirkan hanyalah kebencian dan balas dendam. Tetapi, kau menyadarkanku bahwa membenci dan balas dendam itu adalah hal yang buruk dan itu semua tak bisa membawa perdamaian." Sasuke pun tersenyum.

"Sasuke-_san..._" Hinata melongo mendengar semua pernyataan Sasuke, dia pun membalas senyum.

.

.

.

"Siapa saja, tolong Sasuke-_san_!" seru Hinata yang kini telah sampai di rumah sakit, gadis itu terlihat sangat tegas kali ini. Dia tidak terlihat gugup dan untuk terlihat gugup itu tidak ada gunanya lagi, jika dia tetap dengan sifat pemalunya, dia takkan pernah bisa berbicara dengan orang-orang.

Shizune yang tadinya mendapat tugas dari Tsunade untuk meneliti sebuah obat yang aneh, kini menghampiri Hinata dan Sasuke yang berlumuran darah. Pria itu tampak tak sadarkan diri.

"Hinata!? Ada apa dengan Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Shizune yang segera membopong Sasuke ke ruang gawat darurat.

"N-Nanti saja aku jelaskan. Sekarang uruslah, Sasuke-_san._" pinta Hinata.

Shizune pun mengangguk,"Keliatannya Sasuke-_kun _mengalami luka yang sangat parah. Hinata, dapatkah kau memanggilkan Sakura?" tanya Shizune. Hinata pun mengangguk, lalu bergegas menuju ke rumah Sakura. Sedangkan, Shizune membawa Sasuke ke ruang operasi.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

Hinata berlari secepat mungkin untuk sampai di rumah Sakura, tak perduli jalanan yang sepi dan juga gelap. Ini semua demi Sasuke yang begitu mempercayai dirinya, dia tak boleh mengecewakan Sasuke. Kini ia pun sampai di depan pintu rumah Sakura, dia mengatur nafas terlebih dahulu dan mengetuk pintu.

"Sakura-_san_!" seru Hinata sambil mengedor-gedor pintu.

_Cklek_!

Pintu pun dibuka oleh Ibu Sakura yaitu Mebuki, wanita itu terlihat mengucek-ucek matanya, sepertinya baru saja terbangun dari tidur karena ngedoran Hinata yang keras. Hinata pun merasa tak enak karena telah membangunkan orang, dia pun membungkukkan badannya."Maaf, telah menganggu. Apakah Sakura-_san _ada?" tanya Hinata.

"Oh, Hinata, ya Sakura ada tetapi dia tengah tidur sekarang. Ada apa malam-malam begini mencari Sakura?" Mebuki kembali bertanya, wanita itu tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Ada yang sekarat dan Shizune-_san _membutuhkan tenaga medis Sakura-_san._" jelas Hinata.

Mebuki pun terkejut,"Baiklah! Aku akan membangunkan, Sakura. Masuklah, Hinata." ucap Mebuki lalu pergi dengan terburu-buru setelah mendengar pernyataan Hinata.

Hinata pun masuk kedalam rumah Sakura dan duduk di sofa untuk menunggu Sakura. Dia melihat sekeliling rumah Sakura yang terlihat cukup berantakan sepertinya tadi ada masalah disini tetapi rangkaian bunga dan warna cat dinding yang begitu cerah membuat Hinata tersenyum walau dalam semenit wajahnya kembali cemas lagi.

Lalu, Hinata pun mendongakkan kepalanya saat melihat Sakura yang telah tiba dengan tampang yang khawatir,"Siapa yang sekarat Hinata? Ayo kita pergi sekarang!" Sakura pun menarik tangan Hinata tanpa sempat pamit pada Ibu Sakura.

Mebuki hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah anaknya itu.

.

.

.

"Hinata!? Siapa yang sekarat?" tanya Sakura, mereka hanya tinggal masuk kedalam rumah sakit saja.

Hinata pun terlihat ragu untuk memberitahunya karena dia tahu bahwa Sakura menyukai Sasuke, dia pasti akan merasa sedih jika mengetahui bahwa Sasuke sekarat,"Umm... Sakura-_san, _Shizune-_san _pasti sudah menunggu. Pergilah... jangan buat pasiennya tak selamat." Hinata pun mendorong Sakura untuk segera memasuki ruang operasi.

"H-Hei...," Sakura terlihat bingung karena Hinata begitu antusias untuk menyuruhnya masuk ke ruang operasi. Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menghampiri Shizune dan Sakura pun melongo melihat orang yang akan menjalankan operasi adalah Sasuke."Sasuke! Sasuke-_kun_!" seru Sakura. Dia menangis melihat Sasuke yang penuh luka itu.

"Sakura, tidak ada gunanya menangis sekarang. Ayo segera melakukan operasi pada Sasuke." ucap Shizune.

Sakura mengangguk dengan cepat, dia menghapus air matanya dan mulai serius untuk melakukan operasi pada Sasuke. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke mati sia-sia dan juga dia harus tau kenapa Sasuke bisa sekarat begini.

Operasi tengah berlangsung, Hinata duduk di ruang tunggu dengan wajah yang menunduk, dia sungguh merasa bersalah telah membuat Sasuke sekarat seharusnya ia tidak berteman saja dengan Sasuke, gara-gara dia, Sasuke harus menanggung beban ini. Dia tidak hanya membuat Sasuke merasa kesakitan, dia yakin pasti Sakura juga merasa sedih bahwa orang yang dia suka sekarat. Dan Hinata tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa nantinya dan juga ia tidak berani untuk pulang ke rumah dan tak tau akan tinggal dimana.

"Hinata, apa yang terjadi?" Hinata pun mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia sesegera mungkin menghapus air matanya dan berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"N-Naruto-_kun, _a-anoo... Sasuke-_san _sekarat..." jawab Hinata pelan, dia tidak bisa mencari alasan lain. Naruto adalah salah satu sahabat baik Sasuke, jadi Hinata tak bisa berbohong dan membiarkan pria itu mengetahuinya sendiri.

"A-Apa!? Kenapa bisa begitu!? Apa kau tau penyebabnya?" tanya Naruto, dia duduk disamping Hinata.

Tak ada waktu untuk merasa malu karena duduk disamping orang yang ia sukai,"Aku bahkan melihatnya langsung. Ayahku tak menyukai aku bersahabat dengan Sasuke sehingga aku dilarang untuk keluar rumah dan Ayah membuat pengawal di daerah rumah, Sasuke-_san _datang dan itu membuat Ayah merasa marah... dia memukul Sasuke-_san _dengan keras dan _byakugan-_nya aktif." tangis Hinata. Dia meremas celananya yang panjang itu.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya,"Ayahmu memang sungguh kasar, aku sendiri mengakuinya. Walaupun aku tidak tahu kenapa Ayahmu melakukan itu tetapi mungkin itu adalah caranya untuk melindungi anaknya." ujar Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun, _apa benar seperti itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Tapi Ayahmu sungguh keterlaluan." ujar Naruto.

"Ya, daridulu dia memang begitu, Naruto-_kun." _Hinata menunduk mengakui keburukan sifat Ayahnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita menunggu Sasuke selesai dioperasi saja." Hinata mengangguk, mengiyakan.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

Hinata dan Naruto ketiduran di kursi tunggu dengan kepala Hinata bersender di bahu Naruto, sedangkan kepala Naruto bersender di dinding dengan mulut yang menganga dan dia mendengkur dengan keras membuat beberapa perawat segera berlari dari tempat itu. Sakura dan Shizune yang baru saja menyelesaikan operasi mereka pun keluar dari dalam ruangan. Sakura menghampiri keduanya dan entah kenapa ada perasaan tak enak di hatinya melihat keduanya.

"Sakura, aku sangat lelah. Kau urus selanjutnya, aku ingin beristirahat dulu, _jaanee_." ucap Shizune lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Setelah Shizune menjauh, Sakura pun mendekati Naruto. Dia mengelus pipi pria itu dengan menutup hidungnya karena Naruto mendengkur bahkan air liurnya sampai menetes.

"Naruto-_kun_~ bangunlah~" masih mengelus pipi Naruto, dia mengeluarkan suara sehalus mungkin.

"Ohh~ Sakura-_chan_~" gumam pria itu dan Sakura merasa pipinya memerah karena pria itu membalas panggilannya. Dan Sakura pun terkejut, saat Naruto mengambil tangannya dan mendekatkannya pada bibirnya.

"Hei, _bakaa_! Bangunn!" teriak Sakura tepat ditelinga Naruto.

Naruto terbangun dan pastinya kepala Hinata yang bersender di bahu Naruto terjatuh dan gadis itu juga ikut terbangun, Naruto terkejut bukan main mendengar suara keras yang terngiung di telinganya dan dia membulatkan matanya melihat Sakura tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

"A-Anou... ada apa ini dan apakah Sasuke-_san _sudah sadar?" tanya Hinata, dia tidak terlalu mempersalahkan kepalanya dan mengelus-elusnya pelan. Dia menatap Sakura penuh arti.

"Sasuke belum sadar, kami baru saja selesai operasi karena banyak sekali luka pada tubuh Sasuke. Sebelumnya aku masih belum tahu penyebab Sasuke menjadi sekarat begitu, apa yang terjadi Hinata?" tanya Sakura begitu serius sampai dia lupa memberika embel-embel "_kun" _pada Sasuke.

"...Ayahku menyerangnya habis-habisan dengan pukulan suci dari Hyuga dan Sasuke-_san _tidak melakukan apapun saat dipukul, jadi ia sampai sekarat begitu. Maafkan aku, Sakura-_san_. Aku mewakili Ayahku untuk meminta maaf." ucap Hinata penuh penyesalan.

Sakura terdiam sejenak,"...Tidak apa, Hinata. Mungkin Sasuke-_kun _memiliki alasan khusus kenapa ia tidak melawan balik Ayahmu, mungkin dia menghargai orang yang lebih tua atau mungkin... karena hal lain." Sakura tersenyum pada Hinata. Hinata pun membalas senyum Sakura.

Naruto yang tidak mencerna percakapan mereka pun mengalihkan pembicarakan,"Hei, hei, tadi aku bermimpi Sakura-_chan _memanggilku dengan begitu mesra dia juga mengelus pipiku dan sepertinya dia mengajakku untuk-"

_BUAGH_!

Sakura langsung menjitak kepala Naruto,"Jangan menceritakan mimpi mesummu didepanku!" teriaknya.

"_I-Ittai, _Sakura-_chan. _Kau itu sangat galak tapi aku suka." Naruto segera berlari untuk menghindari pukulan yang lebih mengerikan lagi dari Sakura dan tentu saja Sakura mengejar pria itu.

"Awas kau, Naruto _bakaa_!"

Hinata terlihat seperti tidak memperdulikan keduanya, dia mungkin merasa cemburu dengan Sakura yang disukai oleh Naruto tapi yang namanya cinta tak dapat dipaksakan lagipula Naruto adalah salah satu orang yang tidak peka pada perasaan seseorang diantara banyaknya manusia di dunia ini. Tapi lupakanlah tentang hal itu, dia ingin melihat Sasuke dahulu. Dia pun masuk kedalam ruangan Sasuke dan menghampiri pria itu yang tampak diperban layaknya seorang _mummy_. Hanya bagian mata dan mulut saja yang tidak di perban, jika ia bertarung lebih lanjut dengan Ayahnya mungkin Hinata akan lebih parah dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_san_..." gumam Hinata, dia pun memegang bibir Sasuke dengan jarinya karena ia takut kalau memegang yang lain pria itu akan merasa kesakitan dan terganggu. Dia meletakkan kepalanya disisi kasur.

"Hinata, bisakah kau menjauhkan jarimu dari bibirku? Aku takut terjadi apa-apa." ucap Sasuke, Hinata langsung menjauhkan jarinya dari bibir Sasuke wajahnya seketika memerah.

"M-Maaf, Sasuke-_san._" ucap Hinata.

"Panggil Sasuke saja, aku tidak suka seseorang terlalu formal padaku." ucap Sasuke.

"B-Baik."

"...Hinata, apa kau tadi pulang kerumahmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menunduk,"Tidak, aku takut pulang kerumah." jawab Hinata.

"Maaf, gara-gara aku, kau jadi begini...," Sasuke pun berusaha untuk duduk, padahal tubuhnya masih diperban. Dia pun menoleh kearah Hinata, dia menatap gadis itu,"maukah kau membantuku melepaskan semua perban ini?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk,"T-Tapi, luka Sasuke pasti belum sembuh." ucap Hinata ragu, dia mikir-mikir untuk melepaskan perban Sasuke, padahal perban itu baru dipakaikan tadi.

"Aku tidak merasa sakit lagi, ayo bantu buka," Sasuke tengah membuka perban bagian atasnya. Hinata masih berpikir untuk membuka perban itu tetapi akhirnya ia pun membukanya, membuka bagian kaki."Hinata, apa kau menyukai seseorang?" tanya Sasuke disela-sela pekerjaannya melepaskan perbannya.

Awalnya, Hinata malu untuk mengucapkannya tetapi karena berpikir bahwa Sasuke adalah teman dan dia mempercayai dirinya akhirnya Hinata pun mengangguk,"I-Iya, aku menyukai seseorang." jawab Hinata lalu kembali fokus pada pekerjaan membuka perbannya.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"N-Naruto-_kun_." jawab Hinata terbata-bata.

Bibir Sasuke bergetar, dia terdiam sejenak dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hinata,"Apa yang dia lakukan... sehingga kau menyukai pria itu?" tanya Sasuke, dia terlihat sangat ingin tahu.

"Dia hanya membuatku kagum," Hinata telah selesai melepaskan perban dibagian kaki Sasuke,"tetapi percuma, jika aku memendam perasaan ini lebih lama lagi. Dia tidak pernah menoleh kearahku dan memberi perasaan lebih padaku selain sebagai sebagai sahabat, lagipula dia menyukai Sakura-_san _dan perasaannya pada Sakura-_san _masih belum digantikan oleh siapapun." ujar Hinata, dia berusaha untuk tersenyum walaupun hanya senyuman palsu.

"Kalau begitu, belajarlah untuk menyukaiku. Aku membutuhkan seorang Ibu untuk anak-anakku dan aku memilihmu." ujar Sasuke dengan mudahnya tanpa memikirkan perkataannya.

"A-Apa? S-Sasuke-_san _k-kau bercanda?" wajah Hinata merah padam sekarang untuk pertama kalinya ada seorang pria mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya,"S-Sakura-_san _menyukai dirimu, kenapa tidak memilihnya saja? D-Dia lebih kuat dariku." ucap Hinata yang merasakan hidupnya akan berakhir sebentar lagi.

"Aku tidak perlu istri yang sangat kuat seperti Sakura. Kau sudah cukup kuat untuk melindungi anak-anak dan aku yakin kau bisa membuat anak-anak kita nanti menjadi Uchiha yang berguna," ujar Sasuke,"setelah menikah aku takkan membiarkanmu menjadi Kunoichi lagi, kau harus menjadi Ibu yang baik. Biarkan aku saja yang mengabdi pada desa. Aku tak ingin anak-anak akan sengsara karena orang tuanya sibuk dengan misi. Cukup aku yang menjadi pria yang gila akan kebencian dan balas dendam, aku ingin mereka bahagia." pipi Hinata merona merah, air matanya mengalir.

"Kenapa menangis, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata pun memeluk Sasuke,"Aku tak percaya bahwa orang sepertimu sangat perduli dengan keluarga. Aku merasa kagum, sangat-sangat kagum." Sasuke pun membalas pelukan Hinata. Dia pun tersenyum.

"Kau tidak berani untuk pulang kerumah kan? Tinggallah di rumahku, aku ada sahabat perempuan yaitu Karin. Jika waktunya sudah tepat, aku akan berbicara dengan Ayahmu. Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata hanya mengangguk, ia tidak tau ingin mengatakan apa.

Dilain sisi, Sakura melihat dengan jelas adegan pelukan itu. Dia pun segera menutup pintu kamar Sasuke dengan sangat pelan, dia pun menangis tetapi saat ia membalikkan badan, ia melihat Naruto tengah nyengir lebar sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, _baka_?" tanya Sakura.

"Jika tak mau tak apa-apa, ini pelukan gratis lho, Sakura-_chan. _Sebentar lagi aku akan jadi Hokage dan mungkin aku akan sibuk. Tidak mau?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura pun memeluk Naruto dengan erat,"_Baka_!"

**THE END **

* * *

A/N: Fanfic yang saya buat untuk SHDL 2013 dan untuk fanfic SasuHina pertama saya juga partisipasian saya dalam sebuah _event. _Nah, maaf kalau misalnya endingnya nge-gantung dan malah diakhiri _scene _NaruSaku, xDD dan juga, di fanfic ini ceritanya Sasuke sudah sadar, dia bukan cowok yang angkuh lagi makanya keliatan baik. Jadi apakah itu masih termasuk OOC? Kayaknya iya deh,. XD makasih udah mau baca :D

Mind To Review? :3


End file.
